Recently, radio communication such as cordless telephones and radio LAN for domestic use or the like have been spread. Also, as means for reducing time and effort necessary for laying cables as a public line, a telephone system capable of performing local area radio connection and wide area radio connection in parallel has been known (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-T-2005-538653